


Song of Crickets

by AbandonedGhost



Series: A Hundred Different Ways: Drabbles of Sean and Finn [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedGhost/pseuds/AbandonedGhost
Summary: Second of the "A Hundred Different Ways. Drabbles of Sean and Finn" Series.High School AU. Finn convinces Sean to go out on a 2am adventure.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: A Hundred Different Ways: Drabbles of Sean and Finn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Song of Crickets

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble of the series! 
> 
> More notes at the end of the fic.
> 
> SUMMARY: High School AU. Finn convinces Sean to go out on a 2am adventure.

**Song of Crickets**

The porch light was off. Finn let out a grunt of annoyance. But the darkness wouldn't keep him away. 

Sneaking against the building as quietly as he could, the dreadheaded teen shimmied to the right side of the home. With pebbles in hand, he started flicking them to the window. One at a time. 

Clip. Clack. Click. Clap. Clip. The pebbles ricocheted off the glass and into the yard. Until a light flicked on behind the window, and a familiar face peaked from out of the curtains. 

Finally. 

Wasting no time, Finn trotted forward, giving a little wave to his favorite person. Face beaming. 

But as he approached the window his smile dropped when he noticed the expression of utter annoyance and frustration etched into his partner's features. 

A grumpy, exhausted looking Sean reluctantly lifted the window open. "It's twoooooo," he whined in a whisper. "Why are you like this?"

Finn pouted a little but reached his hands into the open window to grab Sean's in his own. "I know you like yer sleep, Sweetie but I missed you!"

Sean blinked. "I literally talked to you six hours ago."

"An' that, my little pup, is six hours too long away from ya," he teased, smile forming on his face again. 

A roll of his eyes, but couldn't hide the blush and the quirk of his lips that accompanied it. Sean could pretend to be annoyed all he wanted but Finn knew the dude was loving this sickeningly sweet attention. 

"Let's go on an adventure," whispered Finn, begging. "I'll have ya back before dawn." 

Sean smiled, leaned forward to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss. "Fine." He paused. "Give me one minute." 

Studying his partner, Finn watched as Sean slid a pair of ripped jeans over his boxers, then threw his usual hoodie on over the t-shirt he'd been wearing. Watched him with hunger and pure admiration. 

When Sean finally slipped outside (as quietly as he could, and God he was happy to live on the first floor) Finn couldn't help but say, "Damn, you really are the cutest thing I have ever seen." And give him another kiss. 

The couple held hands, walked in the dark, alone together. Their path only lit by the occasional streetlight. The roads were empty. The sidewalks were silent. It was peaceful and romantic. Finn's thumb traced lines over the skin of Sean's hand as they walked, enjoying each other's company without conversation.

Crickets chirped as they reached the park Finn was leading them to. The grass was a little slick under their shoes as they ran like children to the swings. 

On the swings, Sean pumped his legs, pushing himself. An unspoken contest taking place as they tried to go higher than the other. Swinging and occasionally letting out soft giggles. At least until Finn realized there was no way he'd best the track star at this, so he leaped out of the swing - before somehow landing gracefully on his feet. 

"Show off," grumbled Sean as he slowed down to a stop. A loving smile on his face as he gazed at his partner. 

"That's me," the dreadheaded teen boasted before whipping a joint out of his pocket. "Want some, Sweetie?"

Sean joined his boyfriend and they plopped down into the grass together, disregarding the dampness. The air was clear and they could see so many stars above them as they shared the joint and shared some lazy, light kisses. 

"'m gonna miss this…" quiet and sad. 

"Huh?" Sean handed the almost finished joint back to Finn and rolled onto his side, studying his boyfriend.

"When ya go to college," Finn clarified. 

"Finn…" a sigh. He sat up and looked down at the tattooed teen. "I won't be that far away. I'll come see you every weekend, I promise. Ugh, I've told you this."

"Ya say that now," he muttered. "Everyone always moves on, you'll find people that… make more sense for ya."

Sean groaned. "What does that even mean?"

Finn sat up too, now. Looked into Sean's eyes, serious. "People don't understand this," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "Yer on varsity track, everyone loves ya, never get into trouble, ya got into an incredible art school. Then there's me, class clown and fuck up. No college in the foreseeable future. If I even graduate high school. I have tattoos on my face and yer a literal angel." 

"Last time I checked," started Sean, a little taken back by his boyfriend's passionate outburst. "You didn't care what people thought about you."

He grabbed Sean's leg, leaning towards him. "I just… sometimes think ya'd do better with someone who's… ya know. More on your level." He paused. "I worry I bring you down a peg or two. Sometimes."

Putting his hand over Finn's, Sean leaned forward to, closing the gap between them to rest his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Where is all of this coming from? What's gotten into you?"

"I'm worried yer gonna drift away from me. But I also think… I dunno. Maybe that's what's best for ya." A whisper now. Their faces so close together. 

"You're high." Sean placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Sweetie. I'm serious though. I just-"

"Shut uppp," Sean put his whole hand over Finn's face and shoved him backwards playfully. "You're being ridiculous. I'm offended you don't think we're perfect together." He teased, trying to coax a smile out of his partner.

It worked. Finn smiled, a deep chuckle from his throat. "Sorry little pup. Guess I'm jus' being weird with graduation coming up 'n' I dunno… I dunno what I'm gonna do without ya Sean."

"Ugh," Sean rolled his eyes and stood up, reaching his hand out for Finn to grab so he could pull him up to. "I'll call you every day. I'll come home every weekend. You'll be sick of me, I promise."

"Never," the tattooed teen leaned in, locking his lips with his boyfriend's. Hands roamed through his hair and caressed his face. Kissing him more deeply, his tongue explored past soft and wanting lips. He grabbed Sean's hips and pulled him in closer. 

Sean pulled away abruptly with a heavy breath escaping him. "Then shut up, you're being stupid."

"Aren't I always?" Finn laughed a breathy laugh. Sean was happy to see he'd relaxed a little bit. 

"Yeah, but. It's cute," and Sean pushed Finn backwards, into the plastic children's slide that sat abandoned behind them. 

The pair crawled into it, giggling as they barely fit together. Their bodies wrapped around each other's, kissing and laughing. Finn's hand wrapped around his boyfriend's jean-clad thigh.

Their lips met over and over, kissing deeply, melting into each other. Mouths dancing to the song of crickets and 3am wind. The future didn't matter at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at TWITTER/INSTA/TUMBLR all under ROSERIKU ! You can DM & request specific prompts for this series!


End file.
